


Damn I Wish I was Your Lover

by 1MissMolly



Series: Pictures of Alec, James and Q [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Nova Prospeckt, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec takes Q out dancing and becomes jealous with the attention he's getting.</p><p> </p><p>One shot from the AU of Nova Prospeckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn I Wish I was Your Lover

Damn I Wish I was Your Lover

 

Alec Trevelyan didn’t like to dance but he deeply enjoyed watching his lover dance. Q was sex incarnate on the dance floor. The lithe body swaying and moving with remarkable grace, undulating and gliding across the dance floor as he did across Alec’s bed. In the flashing lights of the club, Q’s pale skin alternated colors as his sweat glistened in the strobe lights. The skin of his face was flushed and his lips even darker than normal. He was wearing the tight black jeans that accentuated his long thin legs and his plush arse. The white cotton shirt was unbuttoned down to the down his sternum and occasionally he would twist just so for Alec to see one of his dusky nipples of his chest.

Alec licked his lips watching Q dance in the crowd of young people in the club, the music loud and somewhat unfamiliar. It sounded like something Q would listen to while he was coding in his lair at their townhouse, but Alec didn’t know the name of the song or the artist. He just enjoyed the sight of his lover enjoying himself. Even if he was dancing with someone other than himself.

At this time Q was swaying between two women, both with dark hair and young. Their makeup was overdone and aged them instead of improving their natural good looks. Occasionally, one of them would run a hand up his chest and look meaningful into his dark hazel eyes, but Q would only smile and set back while he kept dancing. He was polite but firm about not being available to women. His eyes would always flicker up to where Alec sat at the table near the rail. Watching. A smile would flicker over Q’s plump lips, then he would duck his head and sway closer to the women.

Alec knew he had nothing to be jealous of. Q was on exhibition for him. A private dance in a room filled with people. A tease for later. A taunt at how Q was going to be moving in Alec’s arms later that night. Alec shifted to on the bar stool and opened his legs to give his interest cock some room.

Bond was out of town right now. He was due back tomorrow morning. This gave Alec and Q one more night together before the third member of their happy little home returned. Q had finally agreed to take M up on her offer and start working for MI6 as their new Quartermaster. His two agents were initially happy about the decision until they discovered Q was going to be spending every waking moment for the next two months bring the TSS department up to his standards.

More than one night found either James or Alec sleeping on the couch in the man’s office waiting for him to come back home to their townhouse. He had reorganized the whole department and demanded more computer literate techs be hired. TSS went from a department with dodgy old men in white lab coats to a room filled with twenty something twinks with a variety of hair colors, including pink, blue and purple. Suits were replaced by checked trousers and miniskirts with thigh boots. Most of the agents didn’t complain but the executive branch of MI6 were scandalized.

It was good. It blew the cobwebs out the agency and re-invigorated the members. Suddenly, mission success rates started climbing and mission times shortened. Injury rates dropped as well as fatality of agents. After two months, TSS became Q Branch and Alec’s lover became the most respected man in the building.

That is why when Q asked to go out dancing to burn off tension for work, Alec was more than happy to oblige. He may not dance, but he could enjoy watching Q dance.

Alec was slowly sipping his vodka, taking his eyes off Q and doing his surveillance sweep of the room. Old habits should not die at all. He checked the doors then moved around the room with his eyes. No one paying too much attention to him. Several good looking women and men smiling back at him. He just returned their smiles and kept his head turning. He scanned across the crowd to the farthest side of the dance floor and quickly took in all the various faces bobbing up and down on the dance floor. Then he brought his attention back to Q. The two women were moving away from the dancing computer genius and onto more receptive prey. Alec smirked watching their disappointment, then he saw the man. Taller than Q by three inches. Broad in the chest and narrow in the hips. He looked Scandinavian or Arian in features. Sharp angular lines on his face with a tall broad forehead. His eyes were bright blue but not intelligent. More lifeless, flat, unthinking.

Alec’s alarms were instantaneously going off in his head. Alec quickly stood and moved out onto the dance floor, scanning quickly to see if there were any other dangers around his Q. He suddenly sees another threat moving fast to Q’s position. Another blonde man, strong shoulders, carries himself like a soldier, like a killer. He’s in a long sleeve jersey and blue jeans. He’s pushes right passed everyone and right up to Q and the other man.

The first man was now right behind the young man. Q didn’t realize he was there until the man wrapped his hand around Q’s waist and rested his palm on Q’s abdomen. He jerked back and pulled the smaller dark haired man into his chest.

Anger flashes in Alec’s eyes as he moves through the crowd. Q looks over his shoulder at the first man. He is frowning and tries to push back but the first man holds tight. Then the second man walks up to the pair. Alec can see he is shorter, only an inch taller than Q. The brunette turns and smiles at the second man. There is a brief discussion and Alec can see the first man yank his arm back quickly from Q’s waist. He steps back as his face pales in the light.

Alec weaves his way through the crowd getting closer as he watches Q wrap his arms around the second blonde. His hips start grinding with the stranger's. Q spins in the man’s arms and leans back into him. Now Q is undulating into the man. Pushing his firm arse in the man’s groin.

Alec’s anger burns bright. How dare someone touch his Q. The first guy, Alec was only going to punch but this one he is going to drag out of the club and murder. He finally works his way over to the couple and grabs the stranger’s arm, spinning him hard around.

Q yelps as he is knocked out of the way and Alec glares into James’ face.

“What the fuck?!” Alec shouts over the loud music.

“Hello Alec. Thought I come out and join you two.” James smiles like it is perfectly natural for his best friend to glare at him with murderous intent.

“You weren’t due back till tomorrow.” Alec said pulling Q over to them.

“Early flight. And you know how much I enjoy dancing.” He pulls Q over and wraps his hand around Q’s waist and starts swaying with him in time with the music.

“I thought I was dancing with him?” asks Alec as he steps behind Q and sets his hands on the young man’s hips.

James leans in and nibbles on Q’s ear then looks up in Alec’s green eyes. “I thought you were too until I saw that bastard start to maul him.” Q sighed feeling the presence of both of lovers surrounding him. Q tipped his head back on to Alec’s shoulder so James could kiss down the young man’s neck. James indulged him.

“I was coming to handle it.” Alec said into James’ ear as he grinded his hardening length into Q’s arse. Q moaned. James leaned back and smiled.

“I could tell.” James moved to kiss Q’s lips.

“What did you say to him?” Alec leaned in and dragged his tongue down the shell of Q’s ear.

Moving back to Q’s neck, James looked up and grinned at Alec. “Just that they wouldn’t be able to identified the body even with DNA when I was done with it. And since when does dancing mean he dances and you sit.”

“I’m dancing now.”

“Yeah and isn’t this better than just watching.” Alec smiled at the joking agent. Yes it did feel better. Having Q rubbing between the two of them.

Alec held James’ stare. Together the two would protect Q with their lives. He was theirs. No one would touch the boy. Their lover. Alec’s smile widened as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on James. They knew. It wasn’t just Alec and Q or James and Q. It was them. Together.

Q moaned loud again and moved between the two men. His eyes were closed and he was enjoying the feel of both of his lovers tending to him.

“Do you want to go home now, Q?” Alec whispered into the boy’s ear.

He was so aroused he was unable to enunciate a response. Q shook his head violently and the two agents laughed.

James grabbed Q’s hand as Alec wrapped his hand around the young man’s waist. Together the three men pushed through the dancers to the exit. The other people who had danced with Q that night looked on in envy.


End file.
